Surprises
by EllexBoothFan
Summary: Sylars on the run, He checks into some hotel in California and find a surprise when he gets there
1. Chapter 1

Summary: Sylars on the run, He checks into some hotel in California and find a surpise when he gets there (sorry it sucks)

AN: This is my first Heroes Fanfic or Fanfic at all so Be nice and Review!

Disclaimer (for the entire story): I do not own Heroes, If I did Elle would be alive and have Noah with Gabriel and Claire would be dead,

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sylar walked into the hotel, He had all new abilities yes he couldn't seem to fill the void he felt. The power wasn't enough for him, he was lacking something. Ever since the night he killed Elle. He swore he didn't love her, she lied to him, that's why he killed her, he told himself. He could still see here perfectly in his shirt and the little black shorts, she was so small and looked so innocent, but she wasn't innocent, far from it.

He got himself a room, He doesn't stay anywhere for long, always moving, always killing trying to get new powers fill the void he has, make it go away. He tosses the black duffle bag he has on the bed. _"You changed,I saw it"_ she told him that night on the beach, He knows he hasn't he's a killer, he's not longer Gabriel Gray. His name is Sylar , he shouldn't be so caught up on one girl.

He goes back down to the lobby, he's on the run but that doesn't mean he cannot have some fun, He walks out side to the pool area and he looks around. His eyes widen when a small petite blonde catches his eyes, her back is turned to him, and she seems aggravated talking to someone on the phone. He blinks a few times, it can't be her. He killed her, set her on fire so something like this wouldn't happen.

He starts to walk towards the blonde, she has to be an illusion a shape shifter, there is no way that is Elle.. It cant be, she's wearing small shorts ad a tank top something Elle probably would wear. He makes it up to her "Elle?" he say in an almost whisper.

-

-

Review  should I continue?


	2. Chapter 2

Summary: Sylars on the run, He checks into some hotel in California and find a surprise when he gets there (sorry it sucks)

AN: Im pretty good with keeping up with the updating , but work is coming up so it might now be an every day thing.

Disclaimer (for the entire story): I do not own Heroes, If I did Elle would be alive and have Noah with Gabriel and Claire would be dead,

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Elle" He say almost in a whisper. He watches as the small blond turn to face him. At that moment he knows it Elle. She's wearing big sunglasses that cover her beautiful blue eyes. He doesn't know what to think, his eyes search her body up and down, looking for the scar that should be there from the bullet wound nothing, she has no scars, its like she should. He cut her head open, set her on fire. He shakes his head and they both stand there looking at each other for a moment, she worked so hard on hiding from him.. She thought she was safe.. she thought shed never see him again

"You" Elle holds her fists tight, her knuckles turning white. She hates they're in a public place, she wants to electrocute him till no end. Make him feel the pain she did. She hates remembering the night she woke up on that beach. Glasses and the Cheerleader standing over her, Why did Glasses save her? He said because he always had a soft spot for her. Elles different now, she doesn't trust, she tried to hide emotion afraid to give in like she did with Gab.. Sylar. "I swear to god Im going to kill you" She knows he cant die but that's not going to stop her from trying

Sylar looks at her, the woman who betray him, the one who he made love to,saved her life and then all in the same day killed her. He killed her because she lied to him, she knew about his parents and she didn't tell him "I cant die" I smirk tugged at the corners of his lips, It only seems to piss her off more, he sees the small blue sparks jump between her fingers and her fists become un clenched

She glares at him "Killing me father wasn't enough? You just had to go all the way!" she yelled at him "Make me fall for you and take it all away, You killed me!" she yelled , regretting saying the part making her fall for him. she really did though. Shes loved him ever since she saved him in the clock shop. She finally thought that she could have something and love it. She didn't feel lonely "That's how it works now? You toy with my emotions you kiss me then cut my head open" She says as she sparks him, she doesn't care who sees anymore

Sylar stands there smirking a bit, he loves when Elle gets all worked up yet at the same time, he feels regret? He didn't want to kill her. but he had to he had to kill her. She was broken. he couldn't fix her she lied . He fell for her if he didn't get rid of her, they would have used her as a weakness against him "Elle I'm sorry" he cant believe hes saying it, He never realized what he took from her till now, He lets out a grunt as she sparks hime cant let her do this in a public place. He rises his hand up a bit using telekinesis, he hits her pressure points and he falls into his arms. He picks up Elle and holds her like a child as he carries her to his room, She barley weighs anything so its not struggle to get her there.

He lay her down on the bed in his room and sits down on the edge of it, moving the small blonde bangs from her eyes, He waits for a good half an hour before the electrify blonde starts to stir, her eyes flutter open and as soon as she realizes what happens she zaps him and quickly gets off the bed her two hands open holding two little blue balls of electricity "You sonofabitch" I she yells as she shocks him, trying to keep the electricity going for as long as she can.. She shocks him until she has nothing left, she falls to the ground crying, exhausted. She loves him, She cant stop thinking about him. She just cant forgive him

He took it all, everything she had, he would re generate over and over again, his close burned, all he had left were his boxers, everything in a pile of ash. He looked at her curled into a ball, he legs pushed to her chest as she sobbed, she looked so helpless vulnerable ..Broken.. He had to fix her, make it better with Elle. He needed her she took his loneliness and empty ness and made it go away. I finally stood up and walked over to her and got down on his knees "Elle" he say in a soft voice, her face tear streaked looks at him "Im sorry.. It was a mistake.. It wont happen again" He needed her..

_

_

AN: Showing the Gabriel side, showing that he can be nice, he regret killing Elle. Elle is just broken, confused they both are just damaged goods They need each other to fix one another. Any suggestions for next chapters.. kind of got an idea where Im going with this bare with me. Reviews Please


	3. Chapter 3

An: Thank you guys SOO much for the reviews. Gives me inspiration! Too answer a few questions, Elles "died" about a month and a half ago, Another review asked about little Noah. Yes, I do plan to bring Noah into this story I love SyElle and We all know Elle is Noahs mom :D

Summary: Sylars on the run, He checks into some hotel in California and find a surpise when he gets there (sorry it sucks)

Disclaimer (for the entire story): I do not own Heroes, If I did Elle would be alive and have Noah with Gabriel and Claire would be dead.

She stared at him for awhle, just looking into his eye, his facial expression was soft, like Gabriel not Sylar, when he said sorry she didn't know what to say. The big bad Sylar saying sorry? Maybe he had changed, maybe she meant more to him she always thought when she died no one would care. She knows that was wrong…She cant help but be pissed, if he says he killed her because she lied..it was for nothing.. She wasn't the one who lied, Bennet did. She tried to read Gabriels file but never got the chance, Daddy wouldn't let her.

He brushes the long blonde bangs out of her face, she doesn't flinch like she did the night on the beach, He gives a soft smile, Shes not afraid of him like everyone else. I had to know why she didn't tell me about my real parents "Why Elle?" she knows what he is talking about, the response he gets isn't one he expected

"Why what?" she says as she pulled away from him and stood up "Why I didn't tell you about your parents?" she tried not to yell "I didn't because I didn't know! I never got the chance!" she said getting angry "So you killed me for nothing! I cold really be dead right now all over a lie Glasses told you and you believe" She couldn't hate Noah and at the same time she did, He saved her, She would be dead if I wasn't for him

Flashback:

Noah runs to the small body in flames Claire close behind, Hiro told them where Elle and Sylar had been placed. When there were sitting of Sylar but Elle wasn't with him, Noah knew something was wrong. He put the flames out on the small body, and Claire looks horrified "Claire Bear Im going to need your help" Claire hated Elle but that didn't mean she deserved to die.

Noah looked at Hiro "Im going to need you to get a syringe" in a matter of seconds Hiro disappeared and reappear with it in his hand and handed it to Noah, he looked over Elles mall little body, he always thought of her as kinda a daughter, Bob Bishop never loved Elle, he used her for his own good. Claire held out her arm and Noah filled the syringe with blood and injected Elle, he watched slowly as Elles body healed itself, and her chest slowly started to rise and fall

Elles big blue eyes fluttered open "What the he.." she smelled the gasoline, her hair stuck together with her blood, her leg covered the side of her face was covered "What happened to me" She didn't remember how se ended up like this but se knew Sylar killed her, he was no longer Gabriel Gray to her, he was a serial killer. She sat up her.. no his clothes barley one her. Noah picked her up and carried her to his car. Claire sat in the back with her and stared at Elle. Elle snapped her head around "Take a picture Pom-Pom it will last longer" she then looked back at the window. Elle didn't know what to do anymore.

End Flashback

Sylars left eyebrow was raised, "You didn't know?" he chocked out, Made him feel worse, He killed the woman he loved, for nothing, probably making her hate him for the rest of his life, he had to prove to her he loved her, that he needed her He stood up and pulled her into a hug and first she fought it but se soon relaxed in his arms, Damn Bennet. "Im so sorry Elle" he said as he rested his chin on top of her head, she softly sobbed on his bare chest.

After a few minutes of standing there he pulled away and wiped the tears from her face. Elle looks at him and goes to say something but she turns a shark white and runs to the little bathroom in the hotel room. Shes been feeling this way for the past week, She thinks it just some kinda of stomach bug. Sylar goes into the bathroom, Elles head in the toilet shes clenching on tight and sparks are flying, I gets behind her and holds her hair back and rubs her back , He doesn't know what's wrong with her but he's worried, He doesnt say anything yet, he just rubs her small back and holds her long blond hair out of her face. There are millions of things running inside his head right now

AN: So theres a little part of what happened with Elle, Noah and Claire. There will be more flashbacks telling more about how she ended up in the hotel. Review! Tell me what you think suggestions questions all answer them.


	4. Chapter 4

Summary: Sylars on the run, He checks into some hotel in California and find a surpise when he gets there (sorry it sucks)

AN: There will be more romance in this I promise Just kinda setting a stage now

Disclaimer (for the entire story): I do not own Heroes, If I did Elle would be alive and have Noah with Gabriel and Claire would be dead,

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

She finishes throwing up,Elle hates when she feels like this and the past week all shes been doing is eating sleeping and throwing up. She hasnt gone to a doctor, afraid is they do a blood test it will show something about her ability so shes tried medicine just nothing seems to work right now. She sighs as she leans back and Gabriel carefully wraps his arms around her. She feels safe, She always though if he ever got his hands on her again she would be dead.. She looks up at Gabriel and doesnt really know what to say. He smiled softly "are you okay?" he asks her she nodded her head letting him know she was, he sighed a small sigh in relief

Elle looked at him "I don't know whats wrong with me" I she said to him, she felt vulnerable and she was just tired of always feeling like she did. He continue to hold her, thinking about the things that would make her feel that way "Elle can I ask something" He said, he didnt really know how to ask, it's a girl thing, He sighs "when the last time you had 'it' " he didnt know what else to call it right now. She looked at him weird, trying to think of the last time she had her period, her eyes widened a bit "Im late" she let out as she started to cry. Maybe it was just a fluke, she thought to herself, I cant be pregnant,

He let out a breath he was holding in "Elle we have to get you to a store or a hospital" He told her, they had to make sure. He was secretly happy about it yet he was scared..if she was pregnant, the baby could turn out like him. A monster, killing people, hurting everyone. He helped her stnad up and helped her out to the bed and she just sat there awhile in her ownn little world. He grabbed a pair of jeans and a tee shirt. He grabbed the car keys and offered his hand "Come on" He grabbed his hand and they walked out of the hotel

They got into her car and started to drive, Elle made him pull over twice to throw up and when they got to the grocery store he handed her his wallet and she ran in. When she came out she had a bar and a large cherry Slush-O and she had a smile on her face as she sipped it, her lips were already a bright red "You know those things are full of sugar" he told her she nodded happily "Thats why there good" she smiled and then went back to drinking it. She remembered when she left the Bennet house and her first stop was at a small store to get one of these for her drive.

_Flashback:_

_Noah had let Elle borrow some on Claires clothes. Elle quickly got changed and headed back downstairs to see Lyle and Sandra just staring at her she rolled her eyes and turn back to Noah "Thanks" she mumbled, Noah had given her a credit card and the keys to one of there cars "Elle don't come back" she nodded, she knew she couldnt, she thought Sylar would be looking for her, trying to kill her, and She didnt want to die again, as much as her life sucked, she liked it_

_Elle drove the car out of the garage and just started driving, She knew she would find something eventually. She stopped at a store, got herself a few things to wear, tolitries, and a few maagzines and left the store, She was all on her own now. No Daddy, No Sylar, No Noah, she had to figure it out. She just kept driving down the roads, hitting one city at a time, staying in spots for a few nights then picking up and leaving again. Elle finally found a hotel that she liked, she book herself a room and would go by the pool everyday but never get in even though she wanted too, She was afraid that shed start shocking herself._

_Elle would get sick around the same time everyday, like it was some kinda of routine, she would eat a lot more then she used to and was always laying around. She had gain a couple pounds but nothing that she had really over thought. Elle had though about the man she loved..Not Sylar, but Gabriel, they way he kissed her or made love to her. He was gentle with her, liked her for her, didnt plan on using her like her father or Noah did. She could remember the day she sat and ate pie with him, one of the best days of her life, She hated what she did, she made a monster, he had a soul, she wishes she could take it all back, tell the truth, save him from himself_

_End Flashback_

Sylar sat outside the bathoom door waiting for Elle to come out. She was taking forever, It felt like year were going by, he knocked on the door "Elle? Are you okay?" he didnt want to just bardge in the door, but he was about to if she didnt come out took stood up and opened the door. She looked down a Gabriel and covered her eyes and showed him the two sticks she was holding, she had looked yet, she was too afriad. "Whats it say" I asked him keeping her one small hand over her eyes

_  
_

AN.. Hehe little cliffy tell me what you think! Suggestions, questions whatever Ill answer them. I enjoy writing this


	5. Chapter 5

Summary: Sylars on the run, He checks into some hotel in California and find a surprise when he gets there (sorry it sucks)

AN: Fluff and Stuff ;)

Disclaimer (for the entire story): I do not own Heroes, If I did Elle would be alive and have Noah with Gabriel and Claire would be dead,

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sylar quickly stood up and looked at her "Elle Im not touching that" he may love her but he will not and would never take that stick she peed on out of her hands.  
"Gabriellll please" Elle whinnied, she didn't want to look she was too afraid. Sylar crossed his arms "Elle just open you eyes and look but I am not touching that thing you just peed on" she stuck her bottom lip out and started to cry "Please" she begged him again, he sighed and took the two sticks from her and as soon as he did the tears stopped and she opened her eyes to see him reading the two sticks. She tried to read his face, one thing she wasn't exactly good at

He read both the sticks and couldn't help but smile a bit and looked at Elle "Elle you are pregnant" at that moment Sylar knew he had to be Gabriel again, for her and his child. He couldn't keep living like he did.. Elle stared at him for awhile and then started to walk towads the door, She didn't know what to do, but she had to get out of her, she though for sure Gabriel hated her, She didn't know how to take care of a baby, she didn't know anything about being a mom. She was scared out of her mind, she was having his baby, She had loved him since the night she saved him at the clock shop, she wants that guy back, her Gabriel, who thinks she an angel, his personal angel.. not the man who killed her.

Sylar watched as she moved for the door "Elle where are you going" He asked her as he walked after her "don't go" she turned to face him "I cant do this, im not capable of loving something like a child, im not capable of a lot of things. I thought after my dad.. died that things would change I would change I cant" I said to him "Im a monster, just like you and I don't deserve to be happy" she said as she grabbed the door handle . Sylar quickly grabbed her arm "Elle your not a monster" He said to her "You can love, Ive seen it, you can be fixed, Your not as broken as you think.. your not damaged goods" Sylar added

She shook her head "Really? What makes you think Im not just some sociopath?" She asked him. He looked at her "Because Elle I know you, just like you know me. I know how you work. Your scared but your not a monster Elle" He wiped her tears "I love you" she broke out in full tears now shaking her head "No your not supposed to" Her daddy didn't love her why should anyone else. He smiled "Don't tell me what Im not supposed to feel" He said as he dipped his head down and kissed her

She was taken by surprises, but she didn't push him away, she wrapped her arms around him. He bent down and picked her up and continued the kiss. She felt like nothing in his arms, she was so small, shes a lot stronger then most people would think. Sylar carried her over to the bed and gently laid her down on the bed and kissed her neck and moved down to her stomach where there child laid. he moved his way up again, until he got to her lips

She closed her eyes again, trying not to think of the beach. She kissed him and pulled at the edges of his shirt and got it over his head, she smiled and went back to kiss him. He pulled her small tank top off and started on her shorts. She got his pants off and moved her way under the covers as did Sylar. After they made love Elle laid on his side, her head resting on his chest "I love you too by the way" she smiled as she looked up at him.

He pushed some blond hair out of her face and kissed her again "Your still my angel with a broken watch" he told her softly. He smiled "And your still my watch maker" she said as she closed her eyes and fell asleep. Gabriel knew they could raise their little family, they could start over a clean slate, new town new everything. Leave their pasts behind, and raise their baby as normal people…well they would never be normal but they could have their own version

AN:Yea I don't write that stuff out. I hope you like the fluff and I love you's now that they know "little Noah" is on the way. So there will be action coming up id like to thank kbellfan and el85 like a thousand times cause they are so nice and supportive. Noah (Bennet that is) still does have a grudge against the two for what they did to Claire, so even though he helped Elle don't think that's the last she ill e hearing from him..so a little sneak peek while SyElle try with a clean slate, Noahs going to be coming after them..guns blazing…literally


	6. Two Months Later

AN: Advancing about two months later 

Disclaimer: I do not own heroes: If I did Elle would be alive and have a family with Gabriel.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Gabriel and Elle had decided that they wanted a clean slate, They moved to Kansas and found a small town and tried to lay low. For the next few weeks Elle's pregnancy was getting the best of her. She spent more time in the bathroom then she did anywhere else in there apartment. Gabriel would sit and hold her hair back and rub her back as she threw up. She made him sleep on the couch some nights and she would take up the whole bed stretched out with a fan on her. Gabriel couldn't help but laugh at it, how little Elle was but how damn bossy and stubborn. After the first month in their new apartment, Elle let him back into their bed and the morning sickness faded.

Noah had been looking for them ever since they left the hotel. Elle and Gabriel thought that no one would find them where they were, Elle really didn't start feeling attached to the baby until her little bump started o show, she started showing sooner then most women. She was so small that the bump threw her off, Gabriel and Elle would spend hours talking about their baby, debating if it was a boy or a girl. Gabriel swears it's a girl Elle keeps saying it's a boy, she has a good feeling it is she tells him.

Elle is laying in bed watching tv her hands on her small bump smiling when Gabriel comes home from work with chocolate and a pint of cookie dough ice cream, things Elle has been craving. She sits up and jumps off the bed to greet him at the door, as soon as he opens the door, Elle squeals and grabs the ice cream and runs off to there small kitchen. He laughs a follows her. She grabs a spoon and sits down, Gabriel grabs a spoon to and they share. "Do you think Bennet will find us?" she says with a mouthful of ice cream, He shakes his head no "I don't think so" She smiled "Good, I like it here" She liked being with Gabriel as a little family and she loved the fact it was just them and no one else knew their pasts

They spoke too soon, Elle and Gabriel finished their ice cream and someone knocked down their door. Elle got behind Gabriel as he walked out, her hands open holding a ball of blue electricity. Her eyes open wide as they see Noah standing there with a gun. Gabriel stood in front of her trying to make sure she wouldn't get hurt "Elle do not get hurt" he knows her and when she gets something in her head theres no use. She moves so that she standing next to him, Noh moves the gun so its facing her, he sends a surge of electricity at him and he shoots. She lets out a small scream and falls to the ground holding her leg, Gabriel didn't even have time to react . He used telekinesis and sent Noah flying, and knock unconscious He turns all his attention to Elle who has crumbled on the floor crying , he takes her into his arms holding her like a child "What did I tell you Elle!" he tried not to yell

He carries her out to the car "Getting shot counts as getting hurt". He gets into the front seat of the car. He looks over seeing Elle start to close her eyes "Elle" he says quietly and she looks at him keeping her eyes barley open "You need to stay awake okay? Don't close your eyes just stay with me…tell me a good memory" he bite his lip after saying that, he knows she doesn't have many. He starts the car and starts driving probably breaking some laws. Elle looks at him and nods, " When I came over your house for pie" she smiles a bit "I know that I was just following orders but it was more then that.. I really liked you" she said to him "You looked so dorky with those big glasses and hair slicked to the side. It was cute" she laughed a little. Gabriel looked over to her and smiled "What else?" he tried to keep her busy so she continues "That pie is about the only thing I know how to make.. my grandma taught me" she said to him as she looked down at her leg, it was covered, seeping through sweat pants she was wearing. Her eyes then go to her stomach "the baby" she says to him in a mumble. He looks at her "We're almost there, you and the baby are going to be fine" He swears to himself that he will kill Noah Bennet if anything happens to Elle or his child

They get to the hospital and Gabriel gets out without even turning the car off and grabs Elle and runs into the hospital yelling, the doctors quickly take her off to surgery to get the bullet out. The doctors tell him which room she will be put in when shes out. He goes there and sits on the chair next to the bed his hands on his face, as he cries. He cannot loose them there all he has now. Elles strong, he keeps telling himself, She will make it and there little girl or boy will be perfectly fine.

A few hours later and a doctor comes in and pulls Gabriel out into the hall as Elle is getting situated into her room "The surgery was successful We got the bullet out, Her and your child are fine. Elle should make a full recovery, When she wakes up page a doctor." Gabriel nodded and quickly got back into her room. And sat at her side "Elle you need to wake up and show me that your fine" he begs her, she looks so small in the bed, so innocent and angelic. He runs his hand through his hair "I need you Elle, you and our baby.. your all I have."

Elles leg is in a cast, the bullet hit her lower leg; he is going to make Noah pay, if it means killing him or taking Claire he doesn't care, No one hurts his family. He grabs Elles hand and kisses it "Please wake up Elle" he lets some tears fall "please You cant leave me" he waits a few minutes and nothing. He sits back in his chair and watches her for awhile and eventually find himself falling asleep. He wakes up and see Elle with her eyes still closed "Your not aloud to leave" he says and kisses her hand. "Im not going anywhere" Elles voice is small and she doesn't know if he can even hear her. He snaps his head up and smiles "God Elle you scared me" he kisses her forehead and smile. "is the baby ok?" he nodded "You and the baby are fine, the doctors say you are going to make a full recovery"

_

_

AN: *hides* Needed some drama but see shes ok, don't kill me. There will be some more fluff and stuff in the next chapter which I don't know if ill get up till like Sunday…maybe I can do it tomorrow. Bennets out for revenge, Wont be the last of him, Gabriel will take care of things. Preview for the ext chapter: Elle get released after a few weeks in the hospital, the baby kicks for the first time. Gabriel goes after Claire to get revenge for Elle..the cycle of revenge never seems to stop huh? Suggestions Questions comments! Review! This is my longest chapter lol


	7. Chapter 7

AN: There will be a happy ending I promise nothing like the stupid show and killing Noah and Elle.

Summary: Sylars on the run, He checks into some hotel in California and find a surprise when he gets there (sorry it sucks)

Disclaimer (for the entire story): I do not own Heroes, If I did Elle would be alive and have Noah with Gabriel and Claire would be dead,

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Elle had spent a few days in the hospital and she hated it, she wanted to fry every single nurse that walked into her room. Gabriel would look at her and tell her to calm down and she would, the little blue sparks would die down quickly. Elle was about four and half months pregnant and she had a small bump but you could tell. Usually Elle was small and he bump threw her off. She hated when Gabriel left her alone in this stpid place but he said he was going to get her something, so she let him leave, other then that Gabriel was glued to her side.

Gabriel stuck his head in the door to see if his girlfriend was awake, she smiled seeing him "Hey you" she sat up, she hated the stupid thing on her leg, The doctors said she was going to need crutches too, She hates Noah and at the same time she wouldn't be here if it wasn't for him so shes conflicted. Gabriel on the other hand cant wait to kill him and Claire. Yes, hes changed he doesn't feel the hunger anymore, not when hes with Elle, she fixed him. He wouldn't be killing them for the hunger…but he would for revenge. So far his plan is to go after Claire, see how Noah likes it when a loved one is in danger.

He walked in holding a large cherry Slush-O. Elle squealed and grabbed it and started drinking it. He smiled and took his place next to her. She scooted over in bed and patted the spot next to her and he climbed into the bed. She didn't take much room so it worked out. "How are you feeling?" he asked her as he pushed a piece of blonde hair out of her face. She sighed and took her lips which were already turning a bright red off the draw "I want to go home" she told him sticking her bottom lip out, he nodded "I know Elle but they are making sure you and the baby are fine" he didn't want to say anything that would piss her off or make her sad because apparently these mood swings are making Elle ten times more irritable then before.

She glared at him "Gabriel me and our baby are fine now take me home" wherever home was anymore, she didn't are she hated this hospital bed, and the food, the people the doctors everything she hated it. She set the Slush-O down and crossed her arms, Gabriels never seen her put one of those down without finishing it he sighs "Ill see what I can do" he gets up from the bed and walks out of the room. She smiles and grabs her Slush-O and starts to drink it again, She knows who is in control of the relationship…she likes for once being in charge or when she asked for something it actually comes true.

About a half an hour later Gabriel return with a smile and tells her she gets to go home and shes puts on the clothes Gabriel got her "I need to go shopping" She tells him as she looks down and her noticeable baby bump "My clothes barely fit" its why he brought her sweat pants and one of her bigger shirts. He nodes and get her the crutches and helps her out of bed, she hates it already and Gabriel knows hes going to have to be extra careful not to work her up.

They get to the mall and he knows she should be moving around but Elle wouldn't take no for an answer. They walked past a pet store and Elle stopped and looked at the small little yorkie puppies, they were tiny. Gabriel walked a bit then realized he had lost Elle, he panicked and ran back and let out a sigh of relief to see her just standing there, she looked so helpless, standing with the crutches, he was going after Claire he just had to figure out when the perfect time would be, Elle turned to him "I want a puppy" she stated simply, Gabriel shook his head "Elle we are not getting a dog".

Her bottom lip quivered and her big blue eyes stared at him "Elle come on don't start crying" he felt bad again, he was about to make her cry…but he didn't want a dog so he was going to fight her on it "but its cute…and I want i…please" she said as some tears fell, she was good at this by now she knew how to get her way "I love you" she said to him. He caved and told her that she could get the dog..he couldn't believe that he went from being serial killer Sylar, to being whipped. A 5'0 tall girl controlled everything, "Im so whipped" he mumbled as he walked into the pet store and bought the one that Elle wanted

It sat in her lap the whole way home and she had a smile on her face. They were building a normal family, she loved it…he wouldn't admit it but it's the only thing hes ever wanted. They got back to the house and Gabriel, fixed the door Noah broke, and cleaned up everything before he went to go get Elle out of the car. She named the dog Lola, he agreed. He joked and said name it Claire but he response was she would zap it then so that name wasn't an option.

He helped Elle get in the house with there dog and she sat on the couch with it and they shared the food Gabriel gave them, right now Elle was pretty much eating everything, she would rip off a piece and give it too the dog. Gabriel rolled his eyes, Elle never shared her food with him. He sat down next to her and kissed her and she returned it "being normal isn't so hard" she smiled "I love you" she said laying her head on his shoulder "I love you too Elle" he kissed the top of her head and closed his eyes

_

_

An: a little fluff and a puppy!Next chapter there will be some drama, but Gabriel has to watch out for Elle, she cant really defend herself as much thanks to Noah. Sylar will be going after Claire.. (yea Sylar not Gabe) Elle will have to constantly be looking over her shoulder; Now that Noah leaked to the company Elle is alive and pregnant and with Sylar. Reviews Suggestions Questions


	8. Chapter 8

Summary: Sylars on the run, He checks into some hotel in California and find a surpise when he gets there (sorry it sucks)

AN: Noahs a evil guy

Disclaimer (for the entire story): I do not own Heroes, If I did Elle would be alive and have Noah with Gabriel and Claire would be dead,

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Elle was lying on the couch with her hands on her stomach, waiting for Gabriel to come home. She hated being left alone and now that Noah leaked her secret she knew she was in danger. She got off the couch to get the door, someone was knocking "Im coming" she yelled and when she got to the door she wished she hadn't answered it, Noah raised his fist, before she got the chance to spark him everything went black. All she knew was she wished that she had convinced Gabriel to stay home with her that day.

Gabriel had gone after Claire, kidnapped her, She was tied up in the back of his car now as he drove home, wearing all black, his hair no longer slicked down, He was back to being Sylar for now. He couldn't help it Noah hurt Elle. He got home and he grabbed Claire out of the back and when he reached their apartment the door was wide open and Lola was barking, he dropped Claire and ran into the apartment "Elle!" he yelled.

She woke up on a cold black floor and she knew where she was. She looked around, Damn Noah. Her wrists where right back in the chains, just like the day she burnt Sylar to a crisp and he fixed her. She looked down at her swollen stomach "Don't worry baby, Mommys going to figure this one out… Maybe daddy will find us" She said, Gabriel hated this place, who wouldn't..

Sylar picked Claire up and tossed her on the couch and slammed the door shut, Claire winced "Im going to make your father pay" he said to her hes fist so clenched shut his knuckles were white . Noah ad taken things too far, he didn't know what the company would do to Elle and their baby. They didn't care about feelings or pain just about getting the right result, He was so scared, he knew he should have left her, he knew he should have cared more about Elle then revenge. Claire looked at him "If you let me go im sure my dad will give Elle back" Sylar blocked her out

Elle zapped about every guard or nurse whatever came by her, Noah eventually got tired of her and brought the Haitian in long enough to where he would sedate her. He took the chains off slid the IV into her arm and laid her on the bed, he knew he could keep her under control now, She tired to fight it trying to keep her eyes open "I want to go home" she said as her head lolled to the side and she passed out. She wanted t be home in Gabriels arms talking about the baby and names and fighting for hours if it was a girl or a boy. She let him put his big hands all over her tiny stomach it just made it real, they were going to be parents.

**_5 days later_**

Elle was still under sedative Noah was making sure the Haitian stayed close in case she woke up. He was waiting to here from Sandra too see how the kids were doing and when he got his phone call he became more pissed and didn't know what to do to make Sylar pay. He had his Claire-bear , he would get her back whatever the costs. Just because he may have saved Elle doesn't mean she is off the hook.

Sylar made it to Primatech and snuck his way in and used telekinesis to blow past any security. It took him awhile but he finally found Elles cell. He looked around and didn't see anyone, he blew the door right off the hinges, his blood was boiling when he saw Elle just laying there with that IV in her arm. He made his way over to her and pulled the IV out and sat there on the edge of the bed "Elle you need to wake up we have to get out of here" he couldn't stick around he needed to get her out of here. Her eyes slowly opened and she looked so out of it , she looked at him and closed her eyes again and opened them, that wasn't her Gabriel in front of her and she didn't like it

He knew that look and he couldn't help but feel guilty, he told her hed never o back to that monster that killed her. She pushed him away _"Sylar"_ she said coldly, she wanted nothing to do with him, that wasn't the man she loved, that was the man who killed her father and then her. The way she hissed his name killed him "Elle I" she shocked him relived her power was working again "You're a monster and I want nothing to do with you" Elle said as she tried to get out of the stupid bed.

She felt a sharp pain in her stomach and her hand went to her stomach and she was worried until she realized what it was. Her and _Gabriels_ baby was kicking. Sylar looked at her "Elle whats wrong" she glared at him and stood up again "Mine and _Gabriels_ baby is kicking" when he went to feel she slapped his hand away from her "Don't touch me" she said as she started to limp towards the door, she didn't realize how weak her leg was. She made it to the door and Sylar was right behind her and he picked her up ad refused to let her go, thankful he could heal, she kept sparking him and hitting him

He got her too the car and she kept her eyes glued to her stomach and her hand glued there feeling her baby kick her. Sylar would look over at her every few minutes as he rove to their apartment. He knew going after Claire was a bad idea. She made it too the bedroom and took Lola with her and slammed the door and welded the door shut. He sighed, there were a million ways to take that door off without even trying, he just went and laid on the couch, hed have to wait for her to come out and eat which lately was every few minutes.

Elle changed into a pair of underwear and one of Gabriels shirts she stole from the back of his closet and laid on the bed talking to their baby, and feeling it kick her. She couldn't get the smile off her face, even if the man outside in her and Gabriels living room was the man she hated, a monster..it wasn't her Gabriel and she wanted him back…now she had to get her won food, she padded out into the kitchen taking it slow because of her leg, Gabriel stood up and walked over to her kissing her and she sparked him "damn it" healing or not that still hurt when she did it.

His eyes naturally looked at her up and down, she wore pregnancy well. "Elle come on how many times do I have to say im sorry.. it wont happen again" she turned around to face him "You said it wouldn't happen before too but look, it did" she shook her head "I love you Elle" he said her big blue eyes stared at him "I love _Gabriel_..not you" she grabbed the chocolate and walked back to the bedroom and slammed the door.. he needed to fix this

_

_

AN: Questions Comments Suggestions, yes there will be fluff and stuff and a happy ending, I just needed some drama since last chapter was a bit fluffy.. Review is like peach pie!


	9. Chapter 9

Summary: Sylars on the run, He checks into some hotel in California and find a surprise when he gets there (sorry it sucks)

AN: Help me decide where to go next!

Disclaimer (for the entire story): I do not own Heroes, If I did Elle would be alive and have Noah with Gabriel and Claire would be dead,

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Gabriel sat outside her door for hours and she finally opened it up and he quickly got up. "Im so so" she cut him off with a kiss "Im sorry" she was hormonal and she knew she would love him weather he was Sylar or Gabriel she just.. she hated to be reminded waking up with the smell of gasoline all over her and her hair pasted together with blood. She would prefer happy memories like peach pie and making love. He looked down at her stomach and she grabbed his hand and placed it where there child was kicking, his face lit up and she couldn't help but smile

She knew her Gabriel was back, that dorky smile and his big hand all over her stomach and just the way he acted he wasn't Sylar. She knew that she would always love him, killer, or just dork but She felt safe with Gabriel.. Gabriel was in control of his hunger and he would make a good dad..Sylar she was afraid would kill something or someone. His hands were still on Elles stomach, he was amazed, he made that..him and Elle that was all them, they made a life together, it made him realize he could never go back to being Sylar…ever, he couldn't risk it, he could hurt Elle or their baby.

He pulled her into a hug, her stomach pressing against his flat one. " I love you" she didn't bother putting a name at the end, she had been mad before at everything, Noah mostly and Gabriel has just been her punching bag. She looked at him and sighed "Noah came here and knocked me out and then took me to that stupid Primatech" She sighed as she shifted in his arms, He looked down at her and brushed his hand over the bruise on her face "he hit you?" his blood was boiling again. She nodded and placed her head on his chest

He rubbed her back as he heard her start to sob, he held her as tight as he could without crushing her and the baby, he picked her up and carried her to the bed and sat there with her in his arms, her sobs became hiccups and she eventually drifted off to sleep. He didn't know what to do…he wanted to make Noah pay so mad wanted to kill him, but he felt his child move, their baby was growing inside her, he couldn't loose his family, they are all he has anymore. He kissed the top of her head.. He set her down on the bed and she sighed and curled up but didn't wake, he smiled. I wish I wouldn't had let Noah get Elle then I could still have Claire.

He went into the kitchen and made something for him to eat and then he heard she wake up and waddling into the kitchen he smiled to himself. she always knew when there was food around she smiled "So you gonna share that? your baby is really hungry for actual food" she hated the stuff they had back at the company. "Of course Elle" he smiled and sat down with her on the couch and he made fries and Elle of course was loading them with salt and ketchup. He fed her, he loved when she let him, it just made him feel like he was actually helping her through this pregnancy.

He got up from the couch and went into their bedroom and dug in his sock drawer and pulled out a small velvet black box, he was doing this all backwards but he didn't care, he didn't want Elle has a girlfriend, he wanted her as his wife…he never thought he'd love again after his first kill, never believed in marriage or anything about Elle made him see its all there. He walked back into the living room and Elle was sitting with her hands on her stomach and watching TV. He smiled and walked over to her and blocked the TV "Hey! Just cause im short doesn't mean I wont kick you ass Gabriel Bray now get out of the way" he was a lot taller then her but she wouldn't give up without a fight and she wanted to watch this cartoon. "Elle Im sorry im interrupting your Scooby doo but I need to ask you something" she could be such a little kid at times

He got down on one knee and her eyes light up "Elle Bishop.." before he got to finish she was on her knees kissing him "yes" he smiled " I Didn't even finish" he tells her wrapping his large arms around her "I don't care, I love you and yes Ill marry you" he slid the ring on her finger and she smiled, she didn't care how messed up her relationship was, she loved it..even if they did thing backwards and were monster, it didn't matter..for once she was happy. He kept his arms around his girl-,no fiancée He couldn't be happier.

A/N"Flufffffffff! I always imagined Elle sitting on the couch watching Saturday morning cartoons. SyElle Engagement 3


	10. Eclipse

Summary: Sylars on the run, He checks into some hotel in California and find a surprise when he gets there (sorry it sucks)

AN: I don't know where to really go next with this…suggestions? Yes I get that there was an eclipse awhile ago but this is AU and its all I could think of for right now, my muse ran away

Disclaimer (for the entire story): I do not own Heroes, If I did Elle would be alive and have Noah with Gabriel and Claire would be dead,

Eclipse:

Elle and Gabriel were in there car when they first started to notice signs of the held up her hand and nothing, She sighed and then She looked up and then looked at Gabriel "Not this again" She mumbled, She had hated this before, she died before, was lit on fire, made love for the first time felt normal and it all was taken away by Sylar. She looked at Gabriel and squeezed his hand "Promise me nothings going to happen" she said as she kept her eyes on him. He nodded "You and our child will be perfectly safe I promise" He knew Noah will have the upper hand now.

Elle looked out the window "Where are we going" She couldn't sit for long without getting uncomfortable she was hungry and tired and she wanted a Slush-o. she looked at the ring on her finger and smiled, She loved it, Gabriel would smile every time he saw her staring at it or when she placed her hand on her baby bump, it was a perfect picture. "What if you die again or if I…" she didn't finish because Gabriel cut her off "Nothing is going to happen Elle" he wasn't sure if he was reassuring her or himself, he knew Noah was the powerful one and he couldn't heal and Elle he could loose her.

He drove her to the store and she went in and she sighed as she walked through the isles, It was the same damn grocery store that her Gabriel died, and she felt lost but then Sylar was back and she got killed that day because of Noah fucking Bennet, Glasses just couldn't leave them alone for once she always asked herself. She got a large Blue raspberry Slush-o and a few bags of chips and walked out to the car. She got out to the parking lot and Noah was standing there with a gun to Gabriel, he shot off three shot "No" she said barely getting the words out the tear were streaming down her face. She dropped her stuff as Noah started walking towards her she ran into the store and hid in the storage room.

She was sobbing freely, se just sat that, She was going to kill Noah Bennet if it was the last thing she did. She didn't need her powers. She went out to the car and hour later, The ambulance around Gabriel taking him away she just stood there and watched, she went to the car and got in and found the gun in the passenger side, underneath the seat, She drove to Noahs house and just walked "Hey girls" The gun in her hands. She didn't care if she was pregnant, she was lost without Gabriel. She held the gun to Claire "Wheres daddy Cheerleader?" She heard one of the cars pull up and she kept the gun on Claire and Noah walked in.

"Hey Glasses..Miss me?" Her smile was wicked she wasn't the Elle that she was with Gabriel right now she was hell bent on revenge "You took away everything" She said to him "I have nothing!! now" She said as she put her fingers on the trigger "I wish I could make you feel like I do… I know where to start though" She shot Claire in the chest and turned back to Noah , wo had tears in his eyes, Elle was broken again she had nothing, her daddy was gone, Gabriel was gone "Hows it feel huh? to see a love one die right in front of you" she said as she kept the gun raised to him, if Lyle and Sandra were here she would shoot them too , she wanted to make Noah feel what its like to have nothing.

Noah stood there tears falling from his eyes, Elle raised the gun "Try healing now" She shot him and watched him fall, she dropped the gun and left the house and got back into the car and drove, sobbing the whole time. She wanted Gabriel back, she didn't know what to do about the baby, she couldn't sit on the couch and fight with Gabriel about names or the sex, or colors in heir childs room. She was a widow before even getting married, she wanted this eclipse over so she could have her powers..it was something right?

She drove to their apartment and just started trashing stuff, throwing it around and yelling, she slid down on the floor and looked at her baby bump "What am I supposed to do baby?" she knew she wasn't going to get a response. She sat there staring at the wall, just lost in her own mind for awhile, she was going to shut herself down she has nothing else to live for, she wasn't electric spunky Elle without Gabriel..she was just broken Elle.

She got off the floor and crawled into bed pushing all his pillow and blankets off and she wore one of his tee shirts and underwear and laid on her side of the bed and cried some more, the other side would never be warm again and she couldn't curl against Gabriels chest and he wouldn't keep her safe or talk to her till she fell asleep. Lola jumped on the bed and curled up at the foot of the bed, she always slept on Gabriels side but he wasn't here anymore.

She fell asleep and when se woke up she could feel the electricity running through her, She thread a ball of electricity at the wall and just curled up again she didn't want to get too upset and start sparking herself or the dog, but she was just so depressed with out him. Elle sighed and closed her eyes hoping she fall asleep and never woke up again.

Elle heard the door open and she hopped out of bed holding to electricity balls in her hand. She walked out of the bedroom slowly not knowing who was there she never knew, all she knew it wasn't the bastard glasses… but it could be Angela or some one from the company. She walked into the living room read to zap whoever was there until she saw who it was "Gabriel" the electricity fizzed out and she stood there tears filling up her eyes, she ran to him and wrapped her arms so tight around his neck he could barely breath "I … thought.. dead" she was hiccupping and her face was buried in his neck, he just held her "Elle what happened"

The apartment was a mess, "Elle?" he asked again she just sobbed "I.. though you died.. I went to Noahs and I killed him and Claire" She hiccupped "but if you here that means Claires alive too right? You healed?" she asked him, He nodded "God Elle I was so scared, when I couldn't find you you killed Noah?" he asked her pushing her mess of a hair out of her face, she nodded "He took everything away from me and I couldn't take it anymore I wanted to fry him but I didn't have my powers" she was babbling now, he chuckled "How are you laughing?!?! I thought you were dead I trashed the place I killed Noah." He smiled "Im proud so you" he loved her and that she missed him, he thought if he died no one would care

He got that grin on her face "Your proud of me?" she asked getting excited she kissed him long and hard "If you ever die again, I swear to god Gabriel ill kill you" she didn't care that made no sense she just didn't want to loose him again she needed him for their baby. "I promise Elle, your stuck with me"

_

_

AN: My longest Chapter! Reviews?! So I know it AU well this is an AU story duh. I liked the idea of Elle killing Noah, because I guess everyone thought that Gabriel/Sylar would do it so I gave Elle the power there Next Chapter: A visit from the Peter and Angela… that should be fun right?


	11. Chapter 11

Summary: Sylars on the run, He checks into some hotel in California and find a surprise when he gets there (sorry it sucks)

AN: I have another story idea, tell me what you think, It will take place before Gabriel killed Trevor . Noah says to Elle "If your not an agent your on you own" .. What if Elle decided to take that chance and went on her own… Would her and Gabriel live happily ever after or would he still become Sylar, once he find out what makes his angel 'special'

Disclaimer (for the entire story): I do not own Heroes, If I did Elle would be alive and have Noah with Gabriel and Claire would be dead,

Elle walked out of the bathroom in underwear and a stolen shirt from Gabriels closet, he looked at her "I've been looking for that" He smiled she returned that smile "Well now you found it" She walked over to him and kissed him, Lola came running up and sat there wagging her tail to be fed, Gabriel fed the dog then returned to Elle.. He was glad she was in a good mood, because after he was done she wouldn't be. He invited Angela and Peter over, he needed to know the truth about his family, Which was also a sore subject for Elle.. He killed her because of it and she didn't even know.

Elle tilted her head "Your going to feed the dog and not me?" She smiled playfully, he chuckled "What to you want babe?" He walked over to the kitchen area "Waffles" She chirped happily, She couldn't be mad or sad right now, she just went through the worst day in her life, she though her fiancée was killed and she though she had nothing left, but she should have know Gabriel was stronger then that, stupid glasses, She was happy she killed him, He didn't deserve to be alive.. well either did she but Gabriel seemed to think different.

He set the waffles in front of her and got her anything she wanted with out complaining, he needed to soften her up before tell her what he did. She finished up and looked at him "What did you do?" she asked him, she knew him too well. He sighed "I invited Angela and Peter over" the fork dropped and before anything else was said he found himself on the ground smoking. "You didn't what!" she yelled at him, it didn't help she was hormonal from the pregnancy, "Are you insane, no don't answer that! What is wrong with you!" she sent another blot at him "She might not even be your mother! All she has ever done to be is criticize me and be a thorn in the side! She fired me and I had no where to go nothing how could you invitee her over like some kind of family gathering!"

He got himself off the ground, holes in his new shirt , He sighs, he should just be a clothes store, Elle is always burning his stuff. She stomped off into the bedroom and locked herself in there before he got to say anything "Damn it" he mumbled, she was so god damn stubborn sometimes. I walked over to the door and knocked "Elle open the door" he didn't have to knock to open this door, there were a ton of ways to open it, most of them being with his mind.

He let her sleep while he got dressed and cleaned everything up. She was still probably going to be pissy about Angela coming to their house but he needed answer and he needed them now. He went to go wake up Elle ad when he got to the room she wasn't there "Elle?" he looked around, he sighs and left the room and went into the bathroom and heard the shower going, He knew Elle hated taking showers by herself, usually she ended up zapping herself, ever since Noah and Lyle shes been more afraid of water then she ever was before., He saw her light up and she let out a small screech. It didn't leave any wound on her but it still hurt like a bitch.

"Elle, are you ok?" He asked her "No thanks to you and your stupid family" she got out of the shower and grabbed the towel and left the room "Elle come on" he walked after her "Look I need to find out something, I promise..they will never come back." She rolled her eyes "Whatever Gabriel just im not coming out of the bedroom" She told him out blank "Elle come on, please?" he asked her, I guess he got his answer when he was zapped and the door shut. Elle got dressed in one of the dressed Gabriel bought her, she usually wouldn't touch a dress but it was Gabriel so called family and she was pregnant so not many choices. She would come out of the bedroom but she would avoid talking to Angela ..Peter was like a new shiny toy she liked to play with.

Elle walked out looking amazing, she was wearing a baby blue dress that showed off her bump and her hair looked perfect. She looked at Gabriel "Now you owe me" I smiled and helped him with whatever he needed, He smiled to himself, He knew what she wanted, he was happy that she finally came around. They got everything ready and there was a knock on the door, He heard Elle yell "The bitch is here" "ELLE!" he yelled, she shrugged her shoulders and opened the door "your always telling me not to lie" she smirked

He shook his head and greeted his mother and Peter, Elle stood there rolling her eyes her little arms crossed, she was never one for family, made her feel jealous. She was never loved and Gabriel got to have a mom and a dad and a brother.. Her dad just wanted her so he had a testing experiment.. She zapped Peter and laughed when he flinched "Still got it" She smirked, she loved having him in captivity…he was the first boy to kiss her.. but Gabriel would always be here first everything else. She looked at Angela and wished she send and real big blot her way, Gabriel grabbed her arm she huffed "Fine"

Elle went into the kitchen and Angela followed while Gabriel was distracted, "Elle." She said, Elle quickly turned around; She hated this woman, and knew she was capable of many things "Leave me alone. I don't know what you want from me, but when I was locked up by Noah I heard a few things and I cannot wait to tell Gabriel" she knew Angela was not Gabriels mother, Angela has a big mouth. Angela quickly shoved Elle in the counter, and Elle winced in pain as she hit the sharp corner edge "Id be careful what you say Elle, you can easily end up dead again. Gabriel is easily persuaded and I can easily tell him you lied again" Elle dropped what she had in her hands, and sent a electric blast towards Angela, knocking her unconscious.. Was Gabriel reall that easy to turn on her? She kept thinking

Gabriel ran into the kitchen to see Elle rubbing her back and Angela on the floor and the food all over, he looked at Elle "She pissed me off" Elle walked past him and went into the bedroom closing the door. She lay in bed and curled up into a ball, She really though that Gabriel didnt even trust her… Gabirel cleaned up the mess and let Peter take Angela home, he didn't get his answers but he didn't care what happened he would. He walked to the bedroom and heard a soft sobbing coming from the room, he opened the door cautiously "Elle?" he asked, She threw a pillow at the door "Get away from me'" she yelled at him , He raised his brow not knowing what he did wrong this time "Elle whats wrong" he asked her as he walked over to the bed, he went to push some hair out of her face and she flinched, he knew Angela said something.

She looked at him her big blue eyes set on his brown ones "Angela said that I could easily be back to being dead" she sniffled "I know that shes not your mom" she mumbled, Gabriels eyes widened "You said you didn't know" She stood up, he was pissed now, she shook her head "I didn't.. tell Noah kidnapped me and I was stuck in the awful cell Angela would always come around and rub It in that I would end up dead and when she was talking to Noah she mentioned it" He sighed, a bit of relief in there that she hadn't lied to him again, "Im sorry.. don't hate me" she mumbled pulling the covers over her head… He smiled a it "Elle I could never hate you. I love you" she peeked her head out and smiled "I love you too…does this mean that your going to kill Angela" she said with a evil smirk..couldnt wait for that bitch to fry…literally. Gabriel shook his head and kissed his fiancée "Whatever makes you happy Elle"

_  
_

An: yea I hate this chapter lol I have no idea where my muse ran off too. Ok but Idk where to go with this, but tell me about my other story  maybe ill end this one soon and start another one if I cant think of anymore, I promise it will end with a happy ending though, Suggestions please!!! Review 3


	12. Chapter 12

Summary: Sylars on the run, He checks into some hotel in California and find a surprise when he gets there (sorry it sucks)

AN: SO Much for the reviews kbell had an amazing idea! And im SO going to use it.. so this is AU obviously Peter is going to be flipped around a bit. But this takes blace about 3 months later and Elle is 7 months pregnant, Angela is dead and Gabriel had to go on a business trip.

Disclaimer (for the entire story): I do not own Heroes, If I did Elle would be alive and have Noah with Gabriel and Claire would be dead,

Elle sat on the couch sighing, She hated that Gabriel was gone and she was the mix between a blowfish and a penguin, She wanted to be sexy Elle again, who wore a size zero and could fit just about anywhere, being pregnant wasn't fun anymore, she legs always hurt all she did was eat everything was swollen and Gabriel wasn't here to tell her she was pretty and wasn't a big fat cow. Instead Peter was here, she didn't understand, Gabriel killed his mother, yet he volunteered to keep Elle safe? She would roll her eyes and try and do things she would regularly do but being pregnant started to wear her down, after while getting off the couch was so tiring.

One day she woke up sparking on the couch her arm went around her stomach and she cried out in pain, she tried to grab her cell phone but couldn't find it. She called Gabriel even if he was out of town, she knew it was early but this is what all the books said would happen. Gabriel picked up"Elle are you okay?" he asked calmly he had killed again but it was so hard not to, he had a power and Sylar came out and took it, he wasn't going to feel bad, he knew Elle might hate him bu this is who he is… although he will never do anything to harm Elle or his child.

Elle: "Gabriel the baby I think its time" she yelped from her own sparks

Gabriel: "Elle its too soon what are you talking about" he stopped when he heard the yelps he had to get home..now

Elle: "Don't ask me what I mean get your ass home, Don't you have any useful powers!" she yelled at him

Gabriel: He chuckled a bit "Elle im on my way just stay with me and keep breathing…Call Peter"

Elle: she shook her head "How are you laughing! Im having a god damn baby and your not even here and Im not even near a doc—" Elle was cut short by Peter coming through the door, He had amazing timing she though "Gabriel Peters here I have to go please come home" she cried out the last words as another contraction hit she dropped the phone and the line went dead.

Peter looks at her and he had become a paramedic so he knew what he was doing "I want…hospital NOW" Elle screamed her last words, Peter knew he didn't have time… Peter had wanted Elle for himself for the longest time now, he was jealous of Gabriel, He knew that after this baby was born and Gabriel not being here, he would have a chance with the electrify blond.

Gabriel appeared out of no where and Elle looked up "Get over here now!" she yelled at him and when he got to her, her hand grabbed his so tightly he sore it was going to fall off. There was one power he picked up from dear old Hiro. He looked at her and kissed the top of her head, he knows where Mohinder is, He picks her up and blinks his eyes and they are in Mohinders lab "I hate this god damn place" she mumbled, shes covered in sweat tired and she wants there baby out. Mohinder quickly rushes over and helps Elle and gets her situated, Mohinder had become a friend of there due to the fact Elle always went to him about stuff with the pregnancy.

Elle gave birth to a little baby boy 6 pounds 5 ounces. She looked at Gabriel, she was out of breath and sweaty her hair all stringy in her face she looked at Gabriel, her bright blue eyes were a grayish tint, he knew something was wrong, Mohinder handed him to Gabriel and her head lolled to the side, she was pale, Mohinder moved the blanket to show she as bleeding. She needed a hospital, they took her to one as fast as they good and Gabriel held there son close, not knowing what to do as his Elle got wheeled off. He looked at the baby boy, he didn't even have a name, he couldn't hear Elle tell him she told him so about having a boy, or watch her interact with their son.. He needed Elle so much.

The nurses took the baby from Gabriel to be examined and take care off. Gabriel sat in on the waiting room chairs, not knowing what he was going to do. About two hours later one of the doctors came up to him telling him Elle was stable but she was very weak. She hadn't woken up yet. The doctor told him that their child was perfectly healthy and he would be in Elles room. Gabriel rushed there and sat on her bedside and tried not to let his emotions all pour out. How couldn't he? His fiancée was laying there ghost white after giving birth to there child. He grabbed Elles hand "Elle you need to wake up so you can tell me you told me so" he whispered "hes amazing" he told Elle, he never thought that being a dad would make him feel happy inside, like when he first saw Elle.

He couldn't do this without Elle.. He didn't know the first thing about being a dad, yea he read the books Elle made him but when it came down to it he needed her. "Elle you just have to wake up and see him… I cant do this without you.. I don't now what to do" He let a few tears fall from his eyes, he was never like this before, Elle changed him he thought all he was, was a monster, a killed…she made him love and gave him a child. She was the only woman who got him to be Gabriel again, he fell in love and If he lost her now he didnt know what he was going to do

The baby let out a small cry and he let go of Elle's small hand and walked over to the plastic little crib and picked him up and carried him over to the chair and sat down again holding their son. He looked at Elle, "He needs you Elle..He needs to a name" Gabriel said as he looked down at their boy..its was him and Elle, and he couldn't be happier, but at the same time he was scared and upset. Their little boy ,He lets the baby hold his finger, he had a strong grip. Gabriel smiled a kissed the babys forehead. He had never expected it to feel this good to be a dad. When Elle and him first found out, he was scared, hed never tell Elle though, he thought he didn't deserve to be a father… hes too lucky to have Elle and their son.

Elle machines started to go off and he quickly stood up and set their child down and opened the door yelling for help. Some of the nurses and a doctor ran in and all he could do was watch his eyes wide. "Elle please" he whispered to him self. The machines kept a steady straight line and the doctors announced time of death at 4:09 am. The doctors left him alone with his dead fiancée, He uncovered the sheet over her and his breath was stuck in his throat, he had to fix her he couldn't let her just die.. he needed her too much, tears freely ran down his face "Elle why?" then it clicked…if Claire blood healed Elle before..maybe his could too.

Gabriel grabbed a sharp object and cut his wrist, he let out a groan and it poured into Elles mouth. He started at her for a few minutes his eyes widened by the result.

-

_

AN: Ill do the Peter sl in the next chapter or two. Little cliffy but I did promise a happy ending so that prob gives it away. So ill prob be ending this one soon, a few more chapters and starting a new one :D Review pleaseeeeee Suggestions or Questions are always great


	13. Chapter 13

Summary: Sylars on the run, He checks into some hotel in California and find a surprise when he gets there (sorry it sucks)

AN: Thank you guys so much for reviews, both Kbellfan and el85 make me want to keep going with this thanks so much guys.

Disclaimer (for the entire story): I do not own Heroes, If I did Elle would be alive and have Noah with Gabriel and Claire would be dead,

Gabriel looked at Elle, he eyes begging pleading with her. The cut on his wrist had healed and he looked at Elle "please work" he said and he waited a second and he went to turn to leave, the doctors had taken their child back to the nursery. He heard gasping sounds, and what sounded like coughing, and he turned around to see Elles eyes were open and he le tout a half sigh half sob "Your alive". He ran over to her kissing blinked her eyes a few times and saw that Gabriel had been crying "What happened?" she really didn't remember anything she looked down "our baby" she said very frantic.

He kissed her forehead again "You died" He said to her as he put a big hand on her cheek he watched her started to freak out "Elle he's fine. Well he's more than fine, He's perfect" he saw the smile creep on her face "go ahead say it." She gladly smiled "I told you so" she said trying to sit up, Gabriel helped her "Did you name him?" she looked at Gabriel he shook his head "I didn't want to without you" Elle smiled "Noah Robert Gray" Gabriel sees widened "WHAT?!" Noah, no way in hell he thought, he shot Elle three times killed him and took Elle from him. Elle sighed "Gabriel, I wouldn't be here, our child wouldn't be here, you'd be running around killing people…." She told him "I know he's done a lot of bad things.. but I killed him.. and I don't know if he didn't find me I would be a pile of ash right now"

Gabriel sighed and shook his head "Come on Elle" he knew he wasn't going to win against her, he never did. Every time she'd zap him till he agreed or just bat those big blue eyes, he was too grateful for her being alive to fight "Fine" She smiled and clapped her hands "Now lets get out of here and get our son and go home" She said hopping out of bed. Gabriel healed her and she couldn't still be in the hospital, all the doctors think she's dead. He shook his head "Your too damn bossy" she looked over her shoulder as she slipped her cami on "and you love me anyways" She smiled as she grabbed her jackets. Gabriel came up behind her kissing her cheek "Of course I do" He held onto for a second, he wanted to make sure this was actually real, "Gabriel chop chop I want to meet Noah" He smiled as let her go as he carried her other things out and they walked to the nursery.

Gabriel walked in the nursery and took Noah out, He walked out and watched Elle's eyes light up, back to that icy blue hes used to, He couldn't help but smile. He let Elle hold Noah and she held their child close and few tears slid down her cheeks, He brought his hand up and wiped them. He was happy with the life he had now, he wouldn't trade it for anything, yea its hard sometimes when he sees a power he wants but he knows that hes always got Elle to fall back on, she accepts him and he accepts her. He walked them out to the car and set Noah in his car seat Elle sat in back with Noah totally mesmerized by Noah, his eyes and the little hairs he had on his head, She would kiss his forehead, Gabriel watched through the rear few mirror. He couldn't help but watch them, he didn't know what he would have done without Elle. When they got home he helped Elle in with Noah and they both sat on the couch, Gabriels arm was around Elle while shes held there sleeping child "Hes got your cheeks and my nose.. thankfully not your eyebrows" He smiled and laughed a bit "Hey you love my eyes brows" She giggled "Yup just happy Noah doesn't have them" the smile remained on both there faces for once in there lives there were completely happy, nothing could ruin this moment.

They heard a knock at the door and Elle let out a moan "You've got to be kidding me" She mumbled, Gabriel kissed her forehead and got up and opened the door to see Peter, Peter looked in awe as he saw Elle, he thought she was dead, Elle looked back and smiled "Peter!" She hadn't expected him, she was the only one in the how Petrelli clan that she liked. She got up and handed Noah to Gabriel and she gave Peter and hug, Gabriel found it a bit weird how Peter held her for so long and his arms were around her hips and his nose was buried in Elle's hair,Elle backed up and Gabriel watched Peter and Elle talk. Gabriel decided to go set up Noah in the nursery. "So Peter whats up" Elle chirped, she didn't think she could be happier, she had Gabriel all to herself and she had her own little bundle of joy..which she had to stick it to Gabriel she was right it was a boy.

Peter smiled and walked farther into there apartment "Just came by to see how things were" Peter said to her, She looked at him and nodded "There good. for once in my life, I have everything I've ever wanted" His heart sank, She was supposed to be his, Gabriel took everything from him..well Sylar did, Arthur, Angela anyone he's ever cared about got killed, expect Elle, but she was with him which made him more mad.. She tiled her head "Earth to Petey" She smiled as she waved her hand in front of his face . She looked so cute he thought her eyes big and her blonde bangs covering her small scar… Sylar gave her that. He hated it, why did she choose Sylar, Gabriel whatever, she belonged with him, he kept telling himself.

Peter decided to make the visit short, hed come back later, maybe when Sylar left. "Elle ive got to get going, duty calls" he said as he hurried out the door. "Hmph" Elle said as she closed the door and looked around, Peter was acting weird. She walked upstairs and smiled as she leaned against the door way, Gabriel was watching Noah sleep, she sent a playful spark at his ass, he jumped a bit "I may heal but that still hurts" He said as he stood up and walked over to Elle, enclosing her in a hug "Where's Peter?" He asked, she simply shrugged "Something about duty calling, I don't know he left" She smiled a bit "You know how much having a baby takes out of you…and dying on top of it.. I'm beat" She giggled a bit, He shook his head "your not going to be dying anytime soon, you got that" he felt her nod against his chest, she bent down and scooped her up in his arms and carried her to the bedroom

_

_

AN: sooo yea sorry it took like FOREVER to update but here it is.. So I know Peters AU, well this story is AU sooo yea plus, I don't know how to write Peter  and for this little sl I got for him he kinda needs to be a bit AU. Alright Reviews are love 3


	14. AN Please Read!

Author's Note:

Alright guy so I have been super super super busy, you guys have no idea lmao with me taking vacations and then the holidays and just you know life getting in the way. I did change my name so look for that one, I was getting tired of that one I guess plus I love Twilight and Jacob Black 3. But here's the deal guys, how bout you click the green little button down there and tell me if I should continue these stories I've written it would really help! So luv you guys for even follow or favoring my stories means a lot!

Xoxo ~ Kristen


End file.
